Running from the truth
by Samandjackforever
Summary: Mark runs and ends up with his life in danger.I suck a summaries! eventually slash MarkRoger. Mention of previous character death, Character near death but doesn't die. Rating bc of some curseing.
1. hit

Summary- Running gets you into nothing but trouble.

A/N- Slash, character near death but doesn't die, character mentiondeath.

Running from the truth (pain)note- may change title later.

Chapter 1- hit

Mark ran, and ran and ran. Tears striking down his face. He thought of what had happened.

_Moments before……_

Mark came home from a hectic day of filming. Closing the door behind him, he put his camera down. He looked at his watch, 6:00 pm, 'damn.' Mark said to himself, he just missed another one of Maureen's protests, again.

Just then Joanne came in the loft completely unexpected. "Joanne?" mark asked, Joanne was out of breath with tears running down her cheeks. "Mark….Oh god it's Collins, he was at the protest and collapsed, he's in the hospital now, the doctors say he doesn't have must time left, he first became sick a week ago and told no one." Joanne explained.

"Does Roger know?" Mark asked while looking at the floor. "Yeah, we called him, he has a cell phone." Joanne said and mark looked up at her, "I know I should get a cell phone but I'm afraid I can't afford one." Mark said, he picked up his camera and went with Joanne to the hospital.

At the hospital, mark filmed. He filmed nurses who just looked at the camera smiled and then blushed and shooed the camera away.

They made it to Collins room, Mark continued filming. "Hey, Collins, what's up?" Mark asked casually, Collins looked over and smiled at Mark's way to try to enlighten the mood. "Nothing." Collins replied weakly.

"Mark," Joanne said in a low voice, "Doctors say he only has until 7:30, check the time." Joanne demanded and mark looked up at Roger, Because Roger won Mark's watch in a bet last week, Roger looked down at the watch and looked up sadly, "It's 7:25." He said.

They all looked at Collins, he had his eyes shut, his breathing was shallow, mark filmed until Collin's last breath. Everyone grieved and Mark just kept filming, after all that's how Mark grieved.

Roger looked up and looked around the room everyone was crying, and Mark was filming. Roger stared at mark shocked that he could film such a sad event and with that Roger snapped.

"Why the hell would you be filming this! Aren't you sad about this!" Roger shouted at mark. "Of course I am! Why are you all crying? Do you think Collins would want this, he's with angel now!" Mark yelled to everyone, Roger walked up to Mark and said, "Your films are empty! This isn't something to look back on and laugh about! Mark you hide your true emotions, you afraid to show the world," Roger continued as he took marks camera and turned it to where it was filming Mark, "The weak pathetic Mark Cohen, hiding in his work for the real world!" roger exclaimed and mark snatched back his camera.

"Mark, you film a fairy tale, the way you piece it together, You make it look like I was never on drugs or Mimi never died nor Angel. You made it look like we're the happiest bunch on the block, you run from the truth! You RUN!" Roger exclaimed, Mark just looked at him shocked, turned and left.

Once out side, Mark looked down at his camera and then looked at the sky, snow started to fall. "Maybe, my films are empty." Mark stated to himself, then in a rush of rage, mark dropped his camera on the ground and took off.

_Now……_

So that's how it started. Mark ran and never looked back, the sky was dark with storm clouds as it started to blizzard. Mark couldn't see where he was going, he no clue he ran into a busy intersection. Mark stopped running and he stopped in the wrong place because as soon as he stopped, a range rover plowed right into him.

A/N- HEHE! Cliffy sort of Review and I'll give you the next chap. Many reviews means many chapters in the future.


	2. After effects

Running from the truth

Chapter 2- Aftereffects

(A/N- Mark is brought to a different hospital then the one Collins was in.)

Roger and the gang walked out of the hospital emotionally drained. "Well, what do you guys want to do?" Roger asked. "I think we should all get home, I mean Rog, look around you, a blizzard is going on!" Joanne exclaimed. "I hope Mark got home Ok." Maureen said and roger just huffed.

Roger took two steps outside and he felt his foot hit into something hard on the ground. Roger bent down picked up the object and brushed some snow off of it. It was a camera but not just any camera, it was mark's camera.

"Uh, guys, I just found marks camera in the snow, do you think something happened to him?" Roger asked the gang. Maureen stepped forward, and nodded. "You did say some nasty things to him; I think you should go home and say you're sorry." Maureen said and roger nodded and said, at least you can see where you are going now, the snows lightened up." And then he took off.

Roger got home to an empty loft; he looked at the answering machine the red light was blinking. Roger pushed the button to play the massage and to much of Roger's surprise and dismay it wasn't mark, it was Benny.

"Rog, listen I know you probably don't want to hear from me but I have bad news, uh, I don't know how to tell you this, I uh hit mark on the busy intersection, my range rover plowed right into him, he's in bad condition but, he's fine for now. Only for now. The doctors can't predict the future right? Well, he's in room 525 at the northington hospital, Listen I'm really sorry and I'll pay for everything. OK? Just get over here NOW!" The message ended.

Roger didn't say word; he just turned around and ran out the door and to the northington hospital.

_At the northington hospital…_

Roger showed up at northington hospital completely out of breath, he forgot how far northington hospital was. He walked up to the front desk, "Hi, I'm here to see, Mark Cohen, I'm his brother," Roger said, he had to lie or they would never let him see Mark, stupid rule, you have to be family, "Could you please tell me what floor he is on, I already know the room number." Roger said and the nurse typed it up, "He is on level 3." The nurse, whose name tag read Brit, said and Roger took off to the elevator.

_On the 5th floor…_

Roger ran to Mark's room. He stopped in front of the door and looked through the window, all he could see was Benny, standing outside of a circle of Doctors that were around Mark, Benny saw him and walked out in the hall to talk. As soon as Benny came out of the room, Roger lost it, he grabbed Benny by the collar of his shirt and pushed him against the wall, "You bastard!" Roger exclaimed as he raised his fist, "Roger, don't! I didn't see him, I'm sorry!" Benny yelled as Roger dropped him, "I'm such an idiot!" Roger exclaimed and Benny walked over next to him.

"Roger this isn't your fault." Benny said calmly, roger just shook his head, "yes it is." Roger said, Benny just looked at him disbelievingly, "How is this your fault?" Benny asked and Roger looked at him, he made a mental decision then and there never to tell Benny what happened, "Never mind." Roger said and then a doctor came out of marks room, "Who is a family member?" The doctor asked, and Roger raised his hand, "Alright then, come with me." The doctor said and Roger followed leaving a confused Benny behind.

"What happened? Is he ok? Is he even alive?" Roger bombarded the doctor with questions, "He is ok, for now, he is in a bad condition, but alive," The doctor said, "You can see him now." The doctor said and roger went up to Mark's room door and stopped, he held his breath as he opened the door.

END!

A/N- HAHAHAHAHA! I'm evil with cliffies! Review and I will post a new chap, if you don't, I won't!


End file.
